Color data representing an image having a known intent, format, and gamut, such as sRGB (standard red, green and blue), can be rendered into color data representing a color image in a desired format with a different gamut, such as a media specific CYMK, prior to printing. Such color rendering can be performed by a plurality of mappings using information contained within a plurality of look-up tables.
Due to the large number of input color formats, desired rendering intents, and desired media types, a large number of color look-up tables may be required. In particular, the number of mappings required results in a multiplication of the number of color look-up tables required to properly support all of the combinations of input format, rendering intent, and media types. Unfortunately, a significant cost is associated with the production of each table. Additionally, a further cost is associated with each look-up table, in that each look-up table must be maintained in memory so that it will be available for use by the rendering procedure.
As a result, a color rendering method and apparatus which could reduce the number of look-up tables required, while maintaining the functionality of the color rendering process, would be a significant advancement.